The 15 Undercover Jobs of Tratie
by happyfacehappyface
Summary: The various people Travis and Katie must pretend to be on their multiple "missions"
1. 1 Cheerleader and Jock

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Fayettville, North Carolina. Just my oc Josh enjoy.**

The 5 Undercover Jobs of Tratie

1. Cheerleader and Jock

Ugh stupid short skirt and why is this school so dang cold! Travis and I were assigned to a child of Hermes in Fayettville, North Carolina. I had to pretend I was transferring and I was a cheerleader at my other school. Travis was on the basketball team. We came just in the week of the first game. Chiron said the child was a major jock and that we should stay in his social circle. He was more like a major jerk, he reminds me of another Hermes kid. That particular Hermes kid happens to be the one I had to go on this "mission" with. So I was stuck cheering for the wolverines with Travis Stoll. Damn those satyrs for not being able to handle all these new kids. "Katie, its game time. Let's go get our pep on! We should totally win this game. The other team is hideous." She then pranced out of the locker room. I don't know what the other team being ugly had to do with us winning but she's the cheer captain so I better go. Trish dragged me on the gym floor so that we could cheer while the basketball players ran through the sign we made. Travis winked at me as he ran through, all the other cheerleaders began oohing and aahing about how I was so lucky to have him and how hot he was. I just rolled my eyes and tried to hide my blushing with my pom-poms.

I was surprised at how good Travis actually was throughout the whole game. Sooner than expected the game was over and I headed to the girl's locker room to get my water bottle. That's when I ran into Josh, the Hermes kid. I just waved shyly because even though I've only been here a week I know this kid had an ego.

"Hey, babe."

"My names Katie, I know you're slow and all but its only five letters."

"Feisty, I like it. Anyways I was thinking I should give you the chance of dating me." See jerk.

"Um, that's a chance I think I can pass on."

"It's a once and a lifetime chance."

"Good so you won't ask me again."

"Playing hard to get I see. Call me tomorrow." This guy just doesn't give up.

"As if I would ever call you but if I was a blind, insane, stupid girl that liked you I don't even have your number."

"I put it in your phone, hottie."

"Um once again it's Katie and where did you get my phone?"

"I have my ways." Yeah definitely a Hermes child.

"Well I was on my way somewhere, so I'll delete your number from my phone later." Before I left though he smashed his lips on mine. I immediately pushed him into a wall. "Don't ever touch me again, douche." He then ran off like the pansy he is. After I got my water bottle and washed out my mouth guess who I ran into, yep the one and only Travis Stoll.

"I like your pom-poms."

"But they are just regular blue and gold."

"I wasn't talking about those." He smirked and his blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Pervert." He just shrugged.

"So I hear Josh the jerk likes you."

"Yeah he kissed me, ick." Travis tensed for a second but then quickly went back to his laid back style.

"Do you want me to kick his butt?"

"I'm touched but no I handled it."

"Okay just making sure."

"Why is the oh so great Travis jealous of his own brother?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, you're just like a little sister to me and I wanted to make sure you stay safe." I felt disappointed at his words for some reason. We stood in awkward silence for a while.

"Well we better go watch out for Josh before monsters get him."

"I wouldn't mind if one did." I mumbled as we walked down the hallway. Travis stopped suddenly and sighed. "Katie this is awkward. I don't really think of you as my sister."

"That's nice."

"Um what I meant was err um." Then he quickly kissed me on the cheek before saying that his coach needed him. So I'm not like a sister and I get a kiss on the cheek. Well how confusing, but I can deal with that.

**Did you like? ya I know I should really be updating my chrisxclarisse story but yeah I have no excuses. Sorry review plz and while your at it you can also check out my other story campfire songs. buh byee**


	2. 2 Husband and Wife

**i do not own pjo or anything else mentioned. The are around their early twenties in this**

The 5 undercover Jobs of Tratie

2. Husband and Wife

"So why do we have to do this, Chiron?"

"Because the child of Iris is in a foster home and we have already sent in all the paperwork we just need two demigods to pretend to be the couple adopting."

"But why can't Percy and Annabeth do it?"

"Katie, they are busy, you and Travis fit the bill so go get ready and I don't want to hear you complain again."

"Yes, sir." Chiron wheeled away leaving Travis and me alone. He had been surprisingly quite throughout all of this.

"So you're okay with all of this?"

He snickered. "As long as you fulfill your wifely duties." He raised his eyebrows up and down and I just couldn't help blushing at his suggestive comment.

"Oh goodness, Travis."

"Well this trip shouldn't be bad. Especially since we have to go a day early to get our stories straight."

"How did I blank out on that?"

"I listened and you didn't what has this world come to!"

"Ha Ha very funny. Bye I'm going to pack. I love you Trav." Only until a few minutes later did I realize what I said. What is wrong with me? I bet he thinks I'm a stocker or something. Why am I so stupid? Gods I'll never be able to look at him the same again. I needed to talk to Miranda good thing she was already in our cabin.

"Miranda, I told Travis I loved him and I walked away and I didn't even know what I said and I have to go on a trip to town with him later so it's going to be awkward." Yeah I said all that in one breath. Booyah! Anyways back to relevant matters.

"Calm down, Katie, first of all do you really love him?"

"No, well maybe, I don't know." Travis was cute, but he was also immature. He had his times were he could be really sweet, but then call me a name and prank me. I had no idea what I was going to do. Miranda and I ended up talking and packing most of the night. Little did I know that when I went to bed she "rearranged" my clothing.

I wasn't ready to face Travis the next morning turns out he didn't make things awkward at all. He was too busy staring at me. Miranda and my other sisters made me wear black skinny jeans, green converse, and a white v neck with a green scarf. I don't know why they wanted me to dress up a little but I didn't feel like arguing with them. Travis was driving his simple black Volvo all the way there. I offered to drive halfway but he declined and said no one drove his baby. It was a short trip but we decided to play 20 questions on the way there. I found out the following: his favorite color is blue, he loves birthday cake ice cream, he always shares a room with Conner, he's allergic to peanut butter, his favorite book is the Hunger games, he loves play-doh, he always wished he furthered his education, he has never gotten drunk, he has numerous joke books, he used to love Elmo, he always wanted to win a trophy, he plays the piano, he loves the x-men, he can break dance, he has fuzzy slippers, he loves this band called The Cab, he liked looking at the stars, he wants a laser, he has pictures of almost everyone at camp, he got stuck in a chuck e. cheese's playground thing, and he liked someone. That last one was the most important to me. Now Travis kept trying to figure out where my tattoo was, yeah I have a tattoo. Soon we were at the hotel. Iris and Hermes blessed us with safe travel so no monsters, yay. When we went into the room there was only one bed.

"Travis, why is there only one bed?" I didn't even want to think about what this meant. He began blushing.

"I, erm, said two beds I swear, Katie, I don't know how this happened. I can go ask them for another room."

"Don't bother, Travis. The hotel is booked up. We are lucky we got this room. I guess we'll just figure this out later."

"Okay whatever you say. Do you want to watch 'Lady in the Water' with Greek subtitles and talk about our plan?"

"Sure. I want us to be from Michigan."

"Michigan is stupid. We can just say New York, easy." I was hurt. I mean I was from Michigan I know he probably didn't mean to offend me but that's where I grew up and where my whole family died in a chimera attack. I let a few tears slip down my face.

"Oh Katie, I'm so sorry I forgot what happened to your family we can be from Michigan please don't cry." He engulfed me into a hug. I was probably ruining his shirt but I felt safe right now. Okay sappy time over.

"No we can be from New York. We met at Central Park, we have a puppy named Sassy, and we live in a small town house a little ways away."

"Wow, Katie, have you been planning our lives together?" He raised his eyebrows up and down. I blushed.

"No, of course not. He he." When the movie was over it was time for bed. I went to take a shower and change into my clothes. I had no idea where my regular pajamas were. All I had was black lingerie and something else I didn't even know how to put on. I had no choice but to put it on. When I walked out I thought Travis would stay stuck like that forever. His mouth wouldn't close and his eyes were a lot bigger than normal.

"Wha-wha-what are yo-you wearing K-Katie?"

"Um Miranda took out some of my clothes and yeah replaced them."

"Oh well I should go um get changed too. Yeah okay." I have to admit it felt nice to make Travis stutter like that. I wasn't sure who he liked and I was hoping it was me. Did I really think that wow. Turns out Travis doesn't sleep with a shirt on and he has a six pack. I have to admit he looked hot! Travis volunteered to sleep on the floor and I get the bed but I said that we were both old enough to share the bed. It was weird for a while but Travis broke the ice.

"I know where you tattoo is now." I started blushing, stupid lingerie.

"You're so silly. Why is it so cold?" I don't know why I said either of those things. Was I flirting?

"Well we could always snuggle." I blushed even harder.

"I guess since we are adults."

"Yeah of course." That's how we fell asleep. Me in Travis's arms my head on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around me. When I woke up Travis handed me a granola bar and said I should hurry up and get dressed. I looked in my suitcase and found a white dress that went to above my knees with a light blue belt and they belt matched exactly with my blue heels. My outfit went perfectly with Travis's outfit. He was wearing a blue button down shirt not tucked in and simple blue jeans. Hm I wonder how that happened I guess Miranda has been talking with Conner.

"You look nice."

"As do you, My Lady."

"You're so corny. Let's go." The whole adoption thing went off without a hitch. I wonder why Chiron didn't just let us take the kid but whatever. We ended up taking her home that day. She talked the whole trip. I found it quite cute and Travis just found it annoying. Chiron thanked us for bringing the child here safely and we were about to go our separate ways to our cabins when Travis stopped me.

"Katie, I just wanted to tell you, I love you too." He kissed me on the cheek and quickly ran into the Hermes cabin. I stood in shock for a while. Oh Miranda is going to love this.

**i didn't really like the ending but almost all those things Travis liked I do woop. review and tell me if we have something in common. So was this good. I hope so toodaloo!**


	3. 3 Romeo and Juliet

**I do not own pjo duhhh I mean really.**

The 5 Undercover Jobs of Tratie

and Juliet

So here I am looking at Travis Stoll the whole audience waiting for us to kiss. We leaned in… and I couldn't help but remember all the things that lead up to this. It started with us having to get a child of Apollo. By this point Travis and I were always a team for these missions. Apparently we work well together go figure. We were in Connecticut and since it was cold up there this time of year we didn't expect to run into many monsters. It had been two weeks at this school and we already know Miss Beverly Kate Stewart was a major drama queen. I mean we expected it somewhat seeing as she was a daughter of Apollo but come on. Do you know how hard it is to say Beverly Kate Stewart just to say hello? I think not. The school was excited about the play going on. Travis and I opted to try out for extras. Why you ask because Beverly Kate Stewart deemed us cool and made us try out for something. Plus we sensed that the lead was a monster. Good old Juliet was a blood sucking vampire or empousai as you will. Every time we were close enough to kill her something would happen. Well it was the night of the play and we finally got our chance. Unfortunately it was after she killed Romeo in real life. After she disintegrated Beverly Kate Stewart (I'm getting tired of this) came crying and wailing about how the no one could find the leading actor and actresses and how the show couldn't go on because no one else knew all the words to their parts. I was surprised let's call her Bev didn't know all the words but me and Travis exchanged a look. "Don't tell me you guys know the words?" We began blushing. Acting was neither of ours favorite thing but since Romeo and Juliet were demigods Chiron made us learn all the words. She began smiling. "Great you guys hurry hurry and get into costumes and I will tell everyone of the change." Travis looked at me. "How did we get stuck doing this?"

"By rescuing a daughter of Apollo, I guess."

"There's only one good thing I can see coming out of this?" He smirked.

I had no idea what he was talking about but when he pecked me on the cheek and left my eyes widened with realization. The kiss! My first kiss actually. I can't believe it's because of Romeo and Juliet, how cliché. I mean really I feel like I'm in some cheesy sitcom. I really need a good monster fight so I don't feel so princessy after this. I sighed and followed Travis in getting into my costume. That's how I ended up leaning into Travis but then boom! Bev stole the show. Apparently she's been planning that all along. She said that it was too depressing and that it needed pizzazz. So she convinced some choir members to help her make a surprise musical. Typical daughter of Apollo thing. When the choir and Bev were doing the last dance step we saw a hellhound. We hightailed it out of there with Bev following slowly. Travis found two motorcycles out back. Who brings motorcycles to a play? Anyways since Travis and Bev knew how to ride motorcycles who knew I just stood there like an idiot. "Hop on." Travis yelled. I could hear the hellhound coming closer. I tried to get on but my dress was making it really hard. Travis got off the bike ripped most of my poofey dress of and got back on dragging me with me. It all happened so fast I barely realized the fact I was now wearing a mini dress. We all drove off right before the hellhound came out back. It began sniffing and I knew it wouldn't be long before it followed after us. Travis led the way to Camp Half-Blood but we knew it would take a while. After we ran out of gas and we were forced to fight the hellhound we had to explain everything to Bev. Expecting the usual reaction we instead got, "Omg! My dad's a god. I always expected this. I mean I just have the aura of royalty." Travis and I tried really hard to keep our snickers in but it was getting really hard the more she talked. Travis jacked a random car and we made it to New York in record time due to my reckless driving. Yeah you were probably expecting me to say Travis but I'm actually the reckless driver. Bev was immediately engulfed in a big hug by all of her siblings. Travis looked at me. I began blushing remembering what I was still wearing. We of course had to explain that story to all of our friends which ended in a lot of laughter. H e looked at me. "Look I know you're disappointed you didn't get to kiss and all. I mean how could you not with my brown sexy curls going swoosh every time I move and my blue eyes the color of a cloudy day."

"Oh get over yourself. I believe you were the one who wanted to kiss me."

"Yeah right."

"I know I'm right." We began getting closer and closer.

"You could never be more wrong."

"No you're the one that's wrong." By this tome our noses were touching and we began whispering.

"Goodnight, My beautiful Juliet."

Goodnight, My fair Romeo."

**Did you like it? That's the third story which means this is about to come to an end unlessss I get lets say 5 reviews saying to change it to 10 jobs of Tratie instead of 5. And I have a really good surprise to those who do review that you guys who don't find out next time I update this. Okay buh-bye my fair readers.**


	4. 4 Doctor and Patient

**Hey did you notice the name change? Are you happy? I hope so. i don't own pjo just my ocs so enjoy.**

4. Doctor and Patient

"Travis, lucky us we have another mission so pack your bags."

"Oh, what is it this time?" It was this moment I noticed that Travis didn't have a shirt on. This is what I get for barging into the Hermes's Cabin.

"Um w-we have t-to get an erm uh could you please put a shirt on?" Travis started smirking.

"Why, Gardener can't handle seeing me shirtless? Is it because you like me? Or because you want to kiss me? Or maybe I'm just fulfilling all your fantasies that you have." By this point my face was flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"No, it's because we need to hurry up and I don't feel like looking at your non-existent six-pack." Now he was the one blushing. He was finally heading over to his drawer when Mindy his half sister came in.

"Ew guys that's so disgusting. I mean there are other people that have to live and sleep in here! I'm making a pda horn just because of you guys. This is just wrong. I come to eat my stolen pudding and I see this! The betrayal, the drama, the nastiness. Oh what shall I do my eyes burn with the images that you two have put in my mind. And now I must leave."

Travis and I started cracking up. I looked at Travis. "How is she not a daughter of Apollo?"

"I have no idea but she sure is a firecracker."

"Yeah, I guess we can explain this to her when we get back."

"Speaking of where are we going again?" He finally put a shirt on. No need for any more of his siblings to get any ideas.

"A demigod got put in a hospital because of her step-dad abusing her so we are going to get her and bring her back."

"How are we supposed to get her out of there so that no one notices?"

"That's why we have disguises. You get to be the doctor and I have to be the patient."

"Oh cool, do you want to practice playing doctor?" He lifted his eyebrows up and down.

"Just get ready we leave in a few hours." Travis was actually on time and was on top of the hill before I was. The hospital was only a few minutes away but I knew that this mission wouldn't be as easy with people all around us. We both had to change in the car which was a little awkward but we both closed our eyes when the other person was changing, at least I did. We quickly ran into the back of the building and slipped in pretty easily. Somehow Travis managed to get a gurney I don't know how and I didn't want to. It was pretty easy to maneuver our way in the hospital. I'm pretty sure Hermes was helping us because people kept walking by not even noticing us. We finally found the room that the girl was in.

"Hey, sweetie, we are here to take you to a safe place."

"But I don't even know you. How do I know that you're not going to give me to my step-dad?" My heart broke she looked about ten and she also looked pretty beat up.

"I promise I won't. What's your name?"

"Kimberly and the people are just going to let you take me?"

"Um, they won't mind at all. Do you know who your real dad is?"

"My mom said before she died that he was um I think she said Mores."

"You mean Morpheus?"

"Yep."

"Okay well we are going to take you to a place where you will get to learn about your dad. Come on lets go." Travis had been really quiet and when I looked at his face I saw how serious he was. I saw what he meant she was a really sweet girl and her step-dad just beat her. Most demigods had horrible step parents though so we understood. Luckily Kimberly had a room on the first floor and a window so Travis gave her a piggyback ride to his car. It was a quiet ride and Kimberly ended up going to sleep. When we got to camp Travis carried her to her cabin while the Apollo kids checked on her. I was in my cabin just slapping on some clothes when Travis came in. I had really short shorts on and a sports bra.

"Um, Katie, d-do um w-would y-you please um p-put a shirt on?"

"Why, Stoll, you can't handle me being shirtless? Is it because you like me? Or maybe you want to kiss me? Or maybe I'm just fulfilling all of your fantasies." Travis didn't even argue he just fainted. I quickly ran over to him. I was checking his pulse and everything when Kyle, my half brother came in. Why does this keep happening?

"Guys, Mindy told me what happened this morning. I mean learn to go somewhere else. You don't live in your own cabin like Percy. Other people have to survive here. I may want to play a game one day but then I would remember what you guys did on this floor. I would all ohh snap this is where Travis and Katie defiled my floor. I would be walking around barefoot and then I would remember that Travis probably seduced my poor sister right here. My poor sweet Katie my once innocent big sister." Travis had woken up right after Kyle came in. Kyle walked up and kicked Travis um where it hurt. Kyle then gave me a hug and said we would talk about this later.

"Travis, I think we should start knocking."

"Um yeah, your brother packs quite a kick."

"That's my little bro."

"Well your little bro just interrupted me and my playa ways."  
>"Dude, you passed out and now you can get out." I went to put some other clothes on and thought about what happened today. I admit I may have thought a little longer about Travis's abs then I did the rest of the day, but no one else needs to know that.<p>

**Plz Review I got so much positive feedback that i wanted to update as soon as possible. You guys are pretty legit and epic.**


	5. 5 Student and Tutor

**The books belong to this guy that wrote this stuff called pjo thats awesome and that means me(that girl) doesn't own them. **

5. Student and Teacher

"So what subject do you need help in?"

"Um reading and vocabulary."

"Why would you need tutoring in that?"

"Because Chiron decided to get creative with his punishments. So I have to study reading and vocabulary and Conner has to study math."

"It seems like you have the easier punishment."

"It all has to be in English." I couldn't help but snicker at Chiron's punishments. Travis glared at me but still the Stolls were getting what they deserved. Travis began pouting.

"I'm sorry okay let's start."

"Start what?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. The nerve of this guy always surprises me.

"You have some serious issues. Anyways we should start with my one of my personal favorites 'The Scarlet Letter' then we can discuss the words you don't get."

"Whatever, nerd." I stuck my tongue out. After a few hours of this tortures activity, I decided that the idiot needed a break.

"That book is boring." I rolled my eyes.

"We just haven't really gotten to the good part yet."

"Yeah the ending."

"Whatever. So is there anything specific Chiron told you to tell me?" I had been waiting for Travis to tell me this since Chiron said he would probably "forget".

"Um well there was this thing. I think it might have been that I have to mumble grumble bumble."

"Excuse me?" He sighed.

"I have to read at least three books and write a five thousand word essay about how reading is enjoyable."

"Okay well now that you finally told me that we should go back to reading."

"But Hessy Fine is so boring."

"Hester Prynne you mean and no she isn't. She's a woman who committed one wrong and had to live with the guilt for the rest of her life even though really she was a decent person."

"You're too smart for me."

"What? Are you saying you want to be with me?"

"I didn't say that I was just stating a fact that cannot be at all connected with my feeling towards you?"

"What are your feelings for me?"

"I plead the fifth."

"I regret teaching you these things now."

"Yeah well me too."

********WEEKS LATER********

"So did Chiron accept your essay?"

"Yeah he said I really understood the assignment."

"Congratulations!" Travis picked me up and we starting twirling. We were laughing and leaning on each other waiting for the dizziness to go away. I stared straight into Travis's gorgeous blue eyes and he was staring straight into my boring green eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful." I blushed and noticed his voice was huskier than usual. I'm not even sure how it happened but soon his lips crashed onto mine. I immediately returned the action when of course Mindy comes into the Hermes's Cabin. The kiss was abruptly stopped with a loud horn.

"I told you guys I was getting a pda horn. Not a moment too soon either I see. I'm just ashamed. Travis how could you try and seduce sweet Katie?"

"Why does everyone think I'm the one doing the seducing and she's sweet and pure? You're my own sister!"

"Because we know you and Katie is always nice to everyone except probably you. But obviously that has changed. I will never walk into this cabin and expect to see some kids hanging out. My mind is always going to go to you guys being all nasty. Katie do you need some water? Because it looks like Travis sucked all the saliva out of your mouth! This is sickening just sickening." After Mindy finished her rant Kyle ran in.

"I heard the horn. It happened again, Mindy?"

"Yes, you know what to do." Josh walked up to Travis and dragged him out of the room by the ear.

"What's going on, Mindy?" I was really confused and admittedly amused by this.

"He's giving Travis the talk and how if he ever hurts you bad things will happen. Kyle will go into detail about that with Travis."

"So are you going to give me the talk?"

"No, just don't do anything in the Hermes cabin maybe the Hecate Cabin." Thunder boomed in the distance. "What you know what you did!" I didn't even want to know what that was about. I headed to my cabin and I saw Travis being tied up with vines while Kyle held a dagger to his neck. I wiggled my fingers at him and smiled. He mouthed something to me but I couldn't understand what it was but I know it was something that made him blush while he mouthed it though. If it was anything like what my mind was saying about him then maybe Mindy might be using that pda horn a lot more.

**Did you like this? Sorry it wasn't a mission. Anyways you guys will find out what Travis mouthed when I finish this story and do it in Travis's p.o.v. oh did I not tell you that? well tah dah! okay so I want you guys to try and think of the two books I had in mind that Travis read. kk byeee**


	6. 6 Salesman and client

**I do not own pjo or lowes or anything not mine that was mentioned.**

6. Salesman and Client

I don't know why Chiron wanted us to get the demigod at a store it feels quite random to me. It was also quite annoying that I was with Travis since our relationship was quite complicated right now. We weren't dating each other but we weren't dating other people. We said I love you a lot but I'm not sure if he means it as a friend or more, I'm not sure if I mean it as a friend or more. But anyways Travis was going to pretend to work at the store while I shop around. The demigod was a son of Demeter which makes sense because he was working at in the garden center at Lowes. I hate Lowes I mean no food and their plant selection very mediocre. I was watching my new step-bro, Kenny, when I saw a girl start flirting with Travis. I can't believe this, we were on a simple retrieval mission and Travis goes and flirts with the first girl with lips. I saw her slip him her number then he strolled over to me.

"You were supposed to be focusing on Kenny."

"You were doing just fine. Why are you jealous?"

"Um no that's disgusting plus she's not even pretty and she smells like she swims in garbage. "

"I think she smelled quite nice."

"Like I care what you think." I grumbled.

He smirked. "You are so jealous."

I stood up. "How about you shut up before I stuff a shovel." We saw an old lady walk up to Kenny. We saw her look over at us and Travis pretended to sell me the first thing his hand touched.

"So yeah this is very and nice and you should buy it."

"Travis." I pointed at what he was holding.

"Oh goodness what is that doing in the garden center! I can't believe I touched that." I couldn't help but start to crack up.

"Can you please calm down there's a monster so I think now would be the perfect time to kill and grab." He was still pouting and grumbling about how disgsting some people are when he said that.

"Fine fine and by the way nice way to put that. I'll kill and you grab."

"But he's your brother." I glared at him. "Fine."

I took my hair clip out of my hair and turned into my dagger. I slowly crept up behind the monster when Kenny began yelling.

"What's this safe place that you speak of? I'm sorry dude but I don't roll like that. I really like girls so I'm not your guy. " Kenny was looking at Travis with a weird look on his face.

Travis and I both sighed. We were trying to make this quick but I guess that wasn't going to happen. Turns out the old woman was a harpy. She came at me yelling, "Die! Die!" I did a flip over her head but she quickly turned around and flew up ready to dive down. I grabbed a pot and threw it at her. She was only dazed for a moment before glaring at me with her red eyes. I made sure Travis and Kenny were out of the place before controlling all of the plants in the store to my will. Με τη δύναμη της Δήμητρας I εντολή που τα φυτά να επιτεθεί σε αυτό το κομμάτι των απορριμάτων και να το καταστρέψουν, μέχρι να είναι το έδαφος για τις νέες εγκαταστάσεις να αναπτυχθούν. Εγώ αυτή την ημέρα γίνεται ένα με τη Δήμητρα ουσία μου και δεν υπάκουσε. My voice boomed and I walked out of the store a huge boom following.

"Katie, why are you glowing green?"

"Long story." I thought I would pass out from using all of that power but instead I felt energized and pumped. The car ride was the usual your mother is Demeter and yes that monster did want to eat and kill you. I immediately told Chiron what had happened when we got to camp. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Travis approached me as soon as I left the big house.

"So what was the big boom about back there?"

"I have the essence of Demeter. Apparently when a child focuses so hard on their powers and has the thing that helps them the most around they can do many things. I guess it makes sense because the room was filled with plants but you also have to be your parent's favorite child. Percy has done it once so has Annabeth and Clarisse. I never thought I would be my mother's favorite child though." Travis looked surprised at the whole thing but got over it quickly. "Congratulations." He gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. We were both blushing by the time I got to my cabin. "Travis, you better go before Josh see's you." Travis's face paled.

"I wouldn't want that. Oh and the girl's name was Kyla."

"Why do I care what some stripper's name is?"

"No reason I just wanted you to know the name of the girl that I don't like." I was mad for a second before I realized the he said the girl he doesn't like. Does that mean he does like someone? Before I could say anything Travis had ran off. That boy is going to be the death of me one day.

**With the power of Demeter I command you plants to attack this piece of muck and destroy it until it is soil for new plants to grow. I on this day become one with my Demeter essence and shall not be disobeyed. That's the translation. I hope the whole godly essence didn't mess the story up or something for you guys but it's going to come into play later in the story again so review.**


	7. 7 Harmony and Melody

7. Harmony and Melody

I saw Travis walking over to the strawberry fields. I stood up preparing myself for what mission we had this time.

"We have a mission."

"Yeah because I didn't figure that out, but the important part is what is the mission?"

"We have to get a daughter of Dionysius from a coffee shop called The Bean."

"Interesting where is it?'

"Virginia."

"Are you serious? When do we leave?"

"Yes and as soon as you pack."

I sighed. "Okay give me an hour and I should be ready, Cole."

"Kk, Marie." You may be wondering what was with the names, most people do. It's our middle names, so we like to call each other that so that we have our own thing. No, not like a pet names that boyfriend and girlfriends give each other. I smiled as I thought about it. As soon as I got to my cabin, I called Miranda.

"I need you to help me pack and I will be watching you."

"Fine how many nights or what?"

"I guess we can pack for three days just in case." Unfortunately for me I was tired from working in the strawberry fields so I went to sleep a few minutes later. Miranda woke me up half an hour after I went to sleep and said everything I needed was in Travis's car. I thanked her and was hoping that she packed sensible clothes but I knew I was in trouble when I saw her smirking. I threw some shorts on and a green tank top with my white flip-flops and headed to the Hermes' Cabin.

"Travis, I'm ready." I wasn't expecting to see him and Conner sitting cross-legged on Travis's bed coloring.

"Um, Katie, this isn't what it looks like."

'I thought Chiron taught you better."

"I swear it's for a friend."

"What friend?"

"Um, well I forgot his name."

"Sure, Travis, I can't believe you out of all people would do this."

"I'm sorry I tried to stop but I couldn't."

"When did this start?"

"Well, one of our little brothers had a coloring book and some crayons and he made me try it."

"He didn't make you; you made your own decision."

'I know I'm sorry but the smell of crayons just kept bringing me back."

"Well there are groups for this and I'm going to put you in one." I looked at Travis and I both started cracking up at Conner's expression.

"You guys are so weird." We didn't even notice when he left, we were too busy laughing. Travis pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Okay let's go."

"Yep." Most people would find this sort of thing bizarre and the fact that we were able to be totally serious as soon as we excited the cabin amazing. Well obviously we aren't most people. Travis definitely didn't let me drive after last time. Let's just say a vine happened to push a car off the road, the same car that happened to cut me off. I'm not saying anything but I think Demeter might have had a grudge against that person. What, you thought it was me? No, of course not pshaw that's ludicrous. Anyways the car ride was pretty uneventful. Travis was being his old perverted, hot self. Wait did I say hot? Good because he is. I'm not going to deny that fact. We decided to get the demi-god tomorrow we were going to stay at a hotel tonight. Travis ordered us both room service he insisted he knew what I would want. He actually did know what I wanted. A hot plate filled with blueberry waffles and strawberry syrup. Travis had a steak with corn and mashed potatoes. Yeah so you guys are probably like what is wrong with this girl waffles for dinner? Well what you should be saying is what's wrong with me, why aren't I eating blueberry waffles right now? Because those things are addictive. We both ate in silence for a while. I decided that we should watch a movie. We decided to watch cars 2. That movie was hilarious. You may think that we are immature for watching that movie, well you might be right. But I don't even know who you are, wait these are my thoughts so um well this is awkward anyways it was fun. It was getting late so I decided to change clothes. I was happy that Miranda had packed decent clothes at least I thought so. Travis obviously thought different by the look on his face. I heard a knock on the door and went to get it. It was bell boy he got the wrong room. He continued to stare at my legs before he could start flirting though Travis moved me out the way.

"Excuse me I don't remember needing anything and neither does my GIRLFRIEND so you can just go back to whatever hole you came from."

Travis turned toward me and started blushing. I couldn't help but blush too.

"Jealous much?" I smirked. He didn't even respond he was too busy looking at my legs. Boys. We actually had two beds and I was admittedly disappointed. I knew this might make things awkward but I knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep if I didn't ask this. "Um Travis would you mind sleeping in my bed?" I was sure my face couldn't get any redder.

"Of course call me mister Flintstone; I can make your bed rock." We both started laughing. I remembered when camp first found that song. All the guys went around camp saying that. It became a joke between everyone. I guess I should have known Travis wouldn't object to the whole sleeping in the same bed. I snuggled up to him and went into a deep, peaceful sleep. I was happy since that barely happens. This time I woke up earlier than Travis and went to take a shower. I looked in my bag to see what Miranda had packed. I had a sleeveless light green dress with a dark green sash around my middle. I had brown feather earrings with brown sandals. I went to wake Travis up since his constant mumbling about evil penguins was getting annoying.

"Travis, Travis, wake up its time for you to get ready."

"No, penguins don't. Give me back my Mike and Ike's!'

I snickered and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Katie I love you. Oh of course you can touch my abs. No, Katie I don't want to make you do anything. Oh you want to, well in that case."

"Travis if you don't wake your sorry but up I'm going to slap you into Tartarus!" I didn't have any other choice his dream was getting way awkward. He rolled off the bed.

"Wha, Katie I thought you were um never mind. I'm just going to go get ready."

"You go do that." I shook my head. That boy never fails to amaze me. He came out in a brown button up shirt and simple blue jeans and black converse. We headed over to the coffee shop where the daughter of Dionysus was.

"I'll order a scone and a latte, please." I turned toward Travis. 'I never thought of you as a latte guy."

"I never thought of you as a scone girl."

"Touché." After Travis insisted that he pay, we went to see where the girl was. I spotted a girl named Wendy that fit the script. I stood up to go talk to her.

"Hey, I'm Katie and I'm just wondering what you do to people who are brats?" Yeah I know it's a weird question but Dionysus said that if she answered the question correctly then she would automatically remember when he told her all about demi-gods and who he was when she was little. He put it in her subconscious only to be remembered if she was asked this question.

"I turn them into dolphins." She stood still for a minute and I thought she would pass out but then she went back to normal. "Okay well I will only go if you two lovebirds sing a song." She pointed at me and Travis.

"Wait what, why will you only come with us unless we sing?"

"Because I want to see you to sing and I won't leave until you do." I sighed and went to tell Travis the deal. He also sighed but agreed to it. We quickly discussed what song we would sing and walked on the small stage_. _

_[Katie]__  
>That's how much I love you<br>That's how much I need you  
>And I can't stand you<br>Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
>Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)<em>

_[Travis]__  
>But you won't let me<br>You upset me girl  
>And then you kiss my lips<br>All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
>Can't remember what you did<em>

_[Katie]__  
>But I hate it...<br>You know exactly what to do  
>So that I can't stay mad at you<br>for too long that's wrong_

_[Travis] __  
>But I hate it...<br>You know exactly how to touch  
>So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more<br>Said I despise that I adore you_

_[Katie]__  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)<br>I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)<br>But I just can't let you go  
>And I hate that I love you so (oh...)<em>

_[Travis] __  
>You completely know the power that you have<br>The only one makes me laugh_

_[Katie] __  
>Said it's not fair<br>How you take advantage of the fact  
>That I... love you beyond the reason why<br>And it just ain't right_

_[Travis] __  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>But I just can't let you go  
>But I hate that I love you so<em>

_[Both] __  
>One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me<br>And your kiss won't make me weak  
>But no one in this world knows me the way you know me<br>So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

_[Travis]__  
>Yeah... Oh...<em>

_[Katie]__  
>That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)<br>That's how much I need you (oh...)  
>That's how much I love you (oh..)<br>As much as I need you_

_And I hate that I love you so_  
><em>And I hate how much I love you boy<em>  
><em>I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)<em>  
><em>And I hate how much I love you boy<em>  
><em>But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)<em>  
><em>And I hate that I love you so<em>

_and I hate that I love you so... so..._

The whole coffee shop erupted into applause. Wendy walked up to us.

"Okay now that you guys had your hallmark moment let's hit the road." Travis and I looked at each other. This was going to be an interesting car ride. I thought about the song and how it fit us so much the whole ride. I left Travis to listen to Wendy's whining. I knew Dionysus and his daughter wanted some privacy to talk when we got to camp so we quickly left the Big House.

"Goodnight, Cole."

"Goodnight, Marie."

I closed the door to by cabin and leaned on it. As I slid down it I sang, "I hate how I love you so."

**Okay I didn't really like this one like at all. Review and tell me if you did though. I don't own any of this except what I do own. Okay I just got chains on my braces and they hurt like crazy so bye!**


	8. 8 murderer and victim

**I do not own pjo and some of this plot i owe to a friend so read on**

8. Murderer and victim

I love candy! Candy is awesome. Do you love candy? Okay I'm sorry Travis bet me he could eat more candy than me. I won, obviously, but little did I know that we had a mission tomorrow and that he had planned for me to be wide awake all night. His stupid plan worked, now I was sitting in my bed at three o' clock in the morning jittery as ever. Fortunately, I was so awake that I packed my own bags unfortunately; I don't remember what I packed. So I couldn't really relax on the car ride to Florida. Travis smirked at me.

"So did you sleep good last night?"

"Its well and no, no I didn't thank you very much."

"You're welcome and I didn't make you eat all that candy." I glared at him.

"Just drive you idiot." This son of Ares better be worth it. I thought as Travis chuckled. Eventually all my energy went away and I took a long nap. When we stopped at the hotel we only had one room. I was used to this and so was Travis so we decided there was no reason to get a second bed. We went to Chili's for dinner.

"Like hi can I take your drink orders?" I rolled my eyes as the floozy waitress twirling her hair trying to look sexy in front of Travis. In reality she looked like she just got her finger stuck in her hair and she had a twitch. Travis ordered coke and I ordered water. As soon as 'Erica' left Travis and I couldn't help but imitate her.

"Like omg I totally chipped a nail. I'm so going to die right now!"

"Like no its ok just put your hand behind your back and like no one will notice.

"You're such a genius!" I started laughing as soon as I finished saying that and so did Travis.

I ordered a salad and Travis ordered a burger.

"Sho whagh whas yogro fohrihiyte claswh in schook?"

"Um how about you finish chewing then ask me again." After a full minute of Travis chewing a huge bite of burger he finally swallowed.

"I said what was your favorite class when you were in school."

"It was science, what about you?"

"History." I was surprised by his answer.

"Really, why is that?"

"Well, I thought Egyptian history was just really mysterious, especially since my mom told me not to find out a lot about it."

"Why would she say that?"

"I don't know, something about knowledge is power and some worlds should stay separate." I dwelled on Travis's words. My thinking was interrupted by five Chili workers singing happy birthday to me. They set the small cake down and left.

"Travis, you do know it's not my birthday right?"

"Yeah but its free cake free cake." He was doing this ridiculous dance and saying free cake over and over. I looked around blushing.

"Please stop, Travis, you're so embarrassing." He smirked.

"If you kiss me then I'll stop." I looked around at the people starting to stare. I quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"There, happy?"

"Very." After Travis managed to get me to agree to pay we left the restaurant. I'm just kidding, I know I'm a tough girl and everything but I don't mind being taken care of. It's nice for someone to be thoughtful once and awhile. I was made a girl not a boy so even though I believe in equal rights I also believe in owning my gender. Sorry about the rant but it's taken me a while to find the middle ground between Ares girl and Aphrodite girl. Okay I quickly took a shower and looked at what I had packed for pajamas. Crap, I didn't even pack any. So here I am sitting in the bathroom with nothing but a bra and underwear.

"Katie, are you almost finished?"

"Erm, about that I sort of forgot to pack pajamas." I could hear Travis laughing. I then heard a knock at the bathroom door. "What, Travis?"

"Open the door so I can give you one of my shirts." I sighed, stupid nice Travis. I quickly opened the door and grabbed his shirt.

"No thank you?"

"Yeah yeah yeah thank you." Travis was smirking when I walked out but stopped when his eyes glanced at my legs. It was my turn to smirk. "Didn't you say that you needed to use the bathroom?"

"Um yeah, yeah I did." I laughed as Travis ran into the door. Since I wasn't tired because of the nap in the car I was stuck with a bunch of energy. Travis had his arms wrapped around me in a deep sleep. I couldn't help but think about how our relationship had revolved over the years. He picked on me when I wore a lot of pigtails, when I got braces, and whenever I happened to fall. Now that I think about it I usually only fell when Travis was around, hm suspicious. I snuggled into Travis's arms a little bit more and went to sleep. I woke up to knocking on the door. It was a cleaning lady.

"I'm so sorry I can see you guys are tired from, cough cough, last night." I began blushing and saw that she probably assumed that since I was wearing Travis's shirt. And he only sleeps in boxers. I quickly just the door and went to get dressed. I put on a green camisole with a long brown necklace, jean shorts, and green converse. When I came out Travis was already awake and dressed. He had simple cargo pants a blue shirt and a plaid blue and green shirt over that.

"Hey, let's go to the park that's were Chiron said the demi-god would be."

"Okay what's his name anyways?" Travis handed me a picture.

'His name is Andy."

"Ok let's go then." Travis decided to sing all my favorite One Republic songs off key the whole ride to the park. That boy isn't normal. Finally we arrived at Merino Park. I saw a boy that fit the picture but I wanted to get a closer look. He was play fighting with another kid.

"Hey, kid can we talk?" He glared at me.

'If you and your little boyfriend fight and I think its good then yes." I sighed frustrated. What's with these demi-idiots telling us to do stuff? I should just let him get killed by monsters. I realized the aura of Ares was making me mad so I went to get Travis. He readily agreed.

"It's only hand to hand combat okay?"

"It's okay Katie I won't hurt you." I could tell by the darkening of his eyes that the aura of Ares was affecting him and this wouldn't be a play fight. Travis chose that moment to strike first. He feinted forward, then dropped into a crouch and swept one outstretched leg around behind me. His foot caught my ankle and yanked my feet from beneath me. Before he could attack again I pounced back up ramming my fist into his chin. He then came back flying forward with a well executed kick. I sidestepped, blocking the kick to one side and sweeping my arm around in a looping blow. Travis was quick, ducking my counter-attack and landing on one leg as the other swept around in a graceful arc. His shins connected with the back of my ankles and swept my legs clean out from underneath me again. With a grunt of surprise and annoyance I fell, tucked, rolled. I grabbed Travis's forearm in one hand and powered out his other hand in an open palmed blow. My palm landed with a satisfying thump high on Travis's chest, eliciting a rush of exhalation. I felt Travis's arm begin to twist my thumb, the weak point of my grip. When I couldn't break free, I leapt up and over Travis, grabbing hold of his wrist themselves, and landed behind him, pulling his own forearm across his throat. My knee slammed into his spine. Travis grunted in surprise and pain. Travis twisted out of the grip, spun around, grabbed me under the knee that had been in his back and threw me up and over. I was getting tired and only had energy for one more power move. I'm in a park I thought. I wasn't thinking about anything else but winning this fight so I closed my eyes and heard Travis whimper in pain. The vines tightened around his arms and legs. I stood over him. I saw his eyes, parts of them were pleading with me, and the other part was still glaring at me with a cannibalistic gleam. With one last surge of power a vine began to crawl unto his neck slowly and menacingly.

"Katie." He managed to utter. I blinked trying to get back to my old self. The last thing I saw was the vines crawling back into the ground. Instead of feeling my body hit the ground I felt strong arms wrap around me. I woke up to the taste of chocolate cheesecake that my dad used to make. My eyes fluttered open.

"Look who's awake." I smiled shyly at him. He returned the smile but it had a tint of guilt in it.

"Travis, it wasn't your fault. He was a son of Ares."

"I know Katie, it's just I could have hurt you." I looked at him. "Okay more like you could have killed me but either way I'm alone and sad." I giggled at him.

"Travis, let's just forget about it."

"Forget about you trying to murder me? I think not. I'm the victim here, I mean I can't believe." I cut him off with a playful glare. Andy then walked in.

"That was epic! You guys can ask me whatever you want." I laughed some more at the naïve son of Ares.

"Let's go kid." Travis let me drive so that he could sleep on the way home. Andy was asking so many questions, at first it was flattering but now it's just annoying. Clarisse looked at Andy with distaste when he went into the Ares cabin. Andy ended up became one of the best fighters at camp and like a little brother to me. I walked back to my cabin thinking about how I could have killed Travis.

"Hey Katie, I just wanted to let you know that yeah you could have killed me but you didn't so don't feel bad." I looked at Travis. He opened his arms and I gladly accepted the invitation. I lay in his embrace for a few seconds before I heard a click. I turned around. Travis yelled, "Andy, I'm going to kill you! And Conner you helped, some brother." We laughed for awhile before Conner, Travis, Andy, and I went to get some lunch out of camp, without permission of course. Because we live a dangerous kind of life.

**I love reviews soooo hint hint. I actually kinda liked this one but anyways whats your favorite candy I wanna know cuz I'm bored and awesome lie that and if your reading this so are you. so buh bye my lovely readers**


	9. 9 Princess and Prince

9. Princess and Prince

I can't believe it! We had a mission in Disney Land this was so exciting. I've always dreamed of going to the infamous amusement park. Turns out that we weren't rescuing a kid we were helping one out. He was a son of Hecate and worked at Disney Land. He said some monsters have been lurking around and he didn't want them to hurt any of the kids so we were sent to help. I didn't care if they made us go and fling elephant poop I was just happy I got to go. Travis wasn't as excited as I was, he put it like this, "Been there, stole that." That's Travis for you. I hurriedly packed my bags and barely told Miranda what was going on. She smiled and waved as I ran out the door. I was bouncing on the hill for a good five minutes before I finally saw him coming.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go, move those lazy stack of bones."

"Katie, chill it's going to be a long car ride anyways."

"Always ruining my fun, Lamo."

He scoffed at me. "Lamo? Psh as if. Who's the one that got you that sombrero?"

"But you also filled it with guacamole."

"Details, minor details." I rolled my eyes and laughed. I sat in the car and listened to the music on the radio for a while then I heard my latest favorite song.

"Turn it up now!" Travis looked at me weirdly but did what I asked. It was Stereo Love by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levin. By the end of song Travis was singing along too. I took a cd out of my bag. I had forgotten I had this. It was a bunch of my favorite songs that Andy had burned for me. After the first song Travis and I were both seat dancing like crazy. We passed so many people that gave us weird looks as they passed but we shrugged it off. Travis wanted to stay at a hotel but I refused and told him I would drive and we wouldn't stop unless it was completely necessary. Travis nodded off almost as soon as he sat his butt in the passenger side. I turned the cd off and basked in the serenity of silence. I sounded so poetic for a second, cool. I stole a quick glance at the eldest Stoll brother. I realized that ever since we started having these missions I called him Travis and he called me Katie. His curly brown hair was messed up from all his turning in his sleep. He looked content and well cute. I tried to focus on the road and get those thoughts out of my head. Travis and I had become unofficially official as a couple. We both liked each other I'm pretty sure that was evident but neither one of us said anything about us being together. Maybe I could ask him at Disney Land you know where dreams come true. It would be all cliché and awesome and I would have one of those stories that make girls go aw and me get to rub it in their faces. He would be the prince and I would be the princess, then Conner could be the jester and Miranda, well I guess I'm getting carried away. Luckily Travis woke up a little later and we played a game. We were counting how many centaurs we could see in the woods. I won, yay, but I was starting to get tired.

"Travis I need to stop and get something that will boost my energy."

"Oh I think I know what you're talking about."

"Um ok tell me when you see a gas station or something then."

"There's a Starbucks right there." I looked at him confused.

"They have that there?"

"Of course they have coffee there, Katie."

"Coffee? Travis I'm a daughter of Demeter, I was talking about cereal." I started laughing and Travis finally got it.

"Well in that case there's a gas station right there." I pulled in the parking lot. I got mini wheats of course, no milk, no bowl, no spoon.

"So how do you plan on eating that while driving?" I looked at him surprised he actually had a point.

"Oh well I didn't think of that so I don't know." He smirked.

'What if I fed you?" I laughed thinking he was kidding but I saw him looking at me mischievously.

"You're serious?"

"Very."

"Okay just don't do anything weird."

"Scout's Honor." Too bad Travis was never a boy scout. He tried throwing the cereal in my mouth, forcing it into my mouth and then making dirty comments about him putting stuff in my mouth. I almost chocked a few times, sometimes from disgust and sometimes from laughter.

"Why did you even get this, it's disgusting." Suddenly a flash of lightning was seen in the sky. I heard my mother's voice clearly say, "Watch it, kid or my daughter will be disappointed that you won't be able to produce children." I blushed and yelled, "Mom." at the sky while Travis was cowering in his seat.

"Never insult cereal it's just not smart." Travis just nodded his head. We made it to Disney Land in record time thanks to me, of course. We had to arrive early because, Caleb, said that the monsters worked there. He sent special ID cards for us earlier this week so we had no problem getting in. Caleb was dressed as Goofy when he walked up to us.

"Okay there are two monsters not sure what kind they are but it's a guy and girl. They are Sleeping Beauty and Prince Charming so they would be in that room over there. Hurry before the park opens." Great Prince Charming was a monster kids must love that. It was an easy kill for me, Sleeping beauty was too busy putting on makeup to notice me sneak up behind her. Travis on the other hand came out covered in makeup and monster dust.

"Don't say a word." He mumbled. I just snickered behind his back. Caleb appreciated what we did and said they still had one hour before the park opened and to have fun. I almost exploded at the news and dragged Travis to the first ride I saw. The whole day was a blur of fun and food. On the way home I realized some things. First of all, I really really like Travis and on the next mission, if he hasn't already done so, hopefully make us official. Second of all I love Disney Land! Third of all even though I didn't get the cliché ending that I wanted, I still had my prince charming and in his eyes I'm a princess.

**Sorry it was short but guys I need ideas. Oh and that Stereo Love is such a sick song listen to it! I don't own pjo duh I mean really annnnnd I start school tomorrow wish me luck and if you send ideas I probably won't update slower than I have been cuz I'm a procrastinator anyways. Bye my lovely peeps out there**


	10. 10 Queen and King

10. King and Queen

**Okay I couldn't let you guys suffer with that horrible chapter nine so this is sort of a makeup chapter and it will hopefully have some of the fluff you guys were looking for last chapter. **

A mission to guess where guess it is….Kansas. Boring I know right well at least we are getting this cute little girl. She is a daughter of Athena and I saw a picture of her and fell in love. I think Travis is a little jealous because somehow he was able to resist her adorableness, he must be a robot that killed Travis. I will give more information about that later.

"Come on Travis let's go, the sooner the better."

"She's a daughter of Athena I'm sure she will be fine if I take my time starting the car." I rolled y eyes.

"So I want to see her. If I ever have a daughter I want her to look like her."

Travis blushed. "Oh so you want kids?"

"Of course, don't you?"

"Well I guess I never thought about it."

"Hm Travis not thinking sounds about right."

"Well you know what Katie shut Yo mouth just shut it." I laughed.

"That's what people say when they don't have any more comebacks."

"What excuse me, well Yo mama is so stupid she thought Taco Bell was a Mexican phone company." The rest of the ride we exchanged Yo mama jokes. A few times Travis had to pull over so he could stop laughing. We made it sooner than expected but I mean come on he is a son of Hermes and since Luke died, he is one of his favorites besides Conner and Chris. We pulled into the driveway to get Suzy from her parents. Before I could even knock, the door swung wide open.

"Here take her; she is more trouble than she's worth. Make sure she does not die but if she does tell me, so I can make up a lie so her father won't worry. Okay you can get off my porch now. The door was slammed close and Travis and I were left with a six year old with a My Little Ponies book bag.

"That was my step-mom. She doesn't like me, so we had better go. I already know everything your about to say so let's just hurry up before our scent gets stronger with three demi-gods. I was surprised at first but then I realized she was a daughter of Athena. I glared at the door before walking away holding Suzy's hand.

"She's smart." I looked at Travis in disbelief.

'Well I am a daughter of Athena and by process of elimination you must be a son of Hermes."

"You're right kid."

"Don't call me kid and I'm not sure what your parent is yet though." She looked up at me.

"Well my name is Katie and this is Travis and would like me to give you a hint at who my parent is?" She nodded her head and he blond curls bounced up and down. I concentrated on where the place Travis was about to walk. Suzy laughed as Travis tripped over a root. She giggled.

"I should have guessed with your honey wheat colored air and grass green eyes. You're beautiful."

I blushed and shook my head at her naïveté'. I wasn't beautiful, Aphrodite girls were beautiful. Travis came and whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"She's right don't shake your head." That made me blush even harder. I pecked Travis on the cheek.

"Thanks." Now Travis was blushing. It was a blushing party yeah!

Once we were in the car Suzy started talking again.

"I want you to tell me a story."

"Ok well onc."

"Not yet Katie." She giggled. "It has to have you and Travis as king and queen, you must be married, and I have to be your guy's child because you guys are cool."

"Ok well if that's all then here I go." I admit her demands threw me off a little but I just went with it. "There once was a gorgeous queen and a very handsome King that had been ruling the land of Olympia for seven years. They also had the fair princess Suzanne. Oh, with her curly blonde hair and bright gray eyes with a tint of blue, many fathers had tried to arrange marriages for her already. However, of course her parents refused. She grew up every day in beauty, intelligence, and maturity. Every night little Suzanne would ask for a bedtime story. Not just any bedtime story but the story of how her parents met. You see Queen Katie was the Princess of Demeter. She loved to plant and play in the dirt, dressing up and all that jazz just wasn't for her. Now Prince Travis of Hermes loved to have fun. He pranked people, he came up with jokes, and he always was with his partner in crime Conner, his little brother. The two kingdoms realized how un royal the prince and princess acted and decided a marriage would mature them. This was an abrupt idea that King Mercury of Hermes had came up with. Everyone agreed to the idea not even knowing the underlining reason that King Mercury wanted them to get married. The first date Travis and Katie had went horribly wrong. Travis pranked Princess Katie and Princess Katie dumped dirt on Prince Travis's head for pranking her. Their families were distraught trying to find a way to get them together. Travis thought about the princess, about her long honey blonde hair, her vibrant green eyes, and her lovely laugh. He went over to where she was staying and apologized. Princess Katie was skeptical as to if Prince Travis was actually sincere. However, she eventually accepted and said she was sorry too. This led to many more dates between the prince and princess. One day Travis spelled out will you marry me in roses and daisies. Of course, Princess Katie said yes. Their wedding was the wedding of the century, everyone came from miles around. Only a few months into their marriage did King Mercury die. He had a sickness and he wanted his son to have a good wife to help now King Travis rule the kingdom that was now Queen Katie. Their lives only got better with the birth of their little Suzanne. That is where the story ended every night. They as expected lived happily ever after."

"Katie, I loved it. I want you to tell me that story once a week!"

"Okay but only if you take a nap." She pouted but soon her eyelids began to droop.

"I liked the story to Queen Katie."

"Thank you King Travis."

'Well we're here; I'll get Malcolm to come get her."

"Okay I'm sure she will fit in quite nicely with her new cabin."

"Me too, and you left one part out of the story."

"Travis, how could I leave a part out if I made it up?" I was cut off by Travis kissing me.

"Well they couldn't have had Princess Suzanne if they didn't at least kiss." I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"You just wait until some prince tries to put the moves on Princess Suzanne." He looked at her protectively.

"I'll kill him, just like if any guy tried to kiss you."

"Do you mean me, or Queen Katie?"

"Both." With that he walked away. King and Queen Stoll. You know that had a nice ring to it.

**I personally like this one a lot better than the last chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but ya know busy. Oh for those who pay attention or knew the song stereo heart sorry for my mistake last chapter but it really is a good song so is moves like jagger but on relavent things review and I don't own pjo which succcks! But Byee good luck at school homies. **


	11. 11 Contestant and Judge

11. Contestant and Judge

Okay so we had to get an Aphrodite chick, yay. Did you note the sarcasm? I always feel inferior when I am with an Aphrodite kid. Travis was a little too excited for my liking also. When I went into my cabin to pack, I was, of course, greeted by Miranda and Connor making out. I giggled and silently sneaked to where the pda horn was. Brrriiing was heard throughout camp and soon Josh and Suzanne came in the cabin.

Suzanne glared at Connor. "I know after all of the talking we gave to tratie you guys did not just defile the Demeter Cabin?"

Conner began to stutter under the glare of Suzanne. "W-well I didn't plan on kissing Miranda b-but she seduced me!"

Josh slapped Connor. "That is Hermes' crap!"

Miranda shook her head. "Really Conner really?" Conner just blushed. I laughed as Josh and Suzanne dragged Connor and Miranda out of the cabin to give them the 'talk'. Miranda glared at me, which only made me laugh harder. Travis came in a few minutes later. "Are you ready to go?"

"No, I just witnessed Miranda and Connor making out. So I rang the horn so Josh and Suzanne came in and did what they do best." Travis was laughing pretty hard when I finished telling him what happened.

"You want me to help you pack?"

"Um no, I'd rather you not."

"Okay have it your way Katie-Kat."

"Meh, don't call me that." I waited until Travis was out the door before grabbing my shower stuff and running to the bathroom. Truth is I was packed; I always have a suitcase packed now for surprise missions. I wanted to make sure I looked extra nice when we got to the daughter of Aphrodite. After I took my shower, I dried my hair and quickly curled it. I put on mascara and green eye shadow with a little bit of blush. I put on some short shorts and a green tank top with green flip-flops. I rolled my suitcase out to on top of the hill. Travis stared at me, then my legs, then my eyes again.

"So you're um ready?'

"Yep, let's get on a plane to Texas." He stared at me one last time before putting my bag in the car.

The car ride went on with us just listening to music. I took a nap at some point also. I wasn't in the least bit excited for the plane ride. Demeter kids prefer to stay on the ground. Travis, on the hand, was elated about being in the sky. "Katie, how are you not excited?"

"Well it's actually pretty easy."

"Hardy har har." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Real mature."

"I know I am." The whole process of getting our bags checked and everything didn't take very long and the growing disappointment of being in the air got stronger. I grabbed Travis's hand. He looked at me surprised but I ignored his look. Travis, luckily, got the window seat. The flight attendant went around making sure everyone had their seatbelts on, but when she stopped by us she started flipping her hair.

"Is everything okay, sir?"

"Yes, every things fine."

"Well if you need _anything _please don't think it's a bother to call me." She winked and left. I glared at Travis.

"What?"

"You didn't care that that floozy flight attendant was flirting with you?'

'No, 'cuz she's not nearly as pretty as my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah maybe you know her. Her name is Katie Gardner." I blushed a deep crimson.

"Oh yeah she seems like a pretty cool gal."

The plane ride was pretty terrifying and I was ready to hurry up and get the Aphrodite chick so I could tell Miranda that Travis and I were finally together. It was in the middle of summer so Texas was burning hot. I quickly changed into pajams when we got to the hotel. I jumped into bed next to Travis and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I waited for Travis to get out of the shower and tell me where the girl was.

"Okay her name is Lindsey, and she lives at 589 Huckle Drive."

"First of all that rhymes and second of all you don't have a shirt on."

"Third of all you think I'm hot."

"Just put a shirt on."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah I will." I went in my suitcase to see what I had to wear. I gasped, when did this get in there? It was a silver off the shoulder shirt with a black mini skirt and gray converse. Travis dropped the slice of pizza he was eating when he saw me.

"Going somewhere special, Katie?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Just as long as I'm there with you I don't care."

"Aw sweet."

"Yeah so I can deck any guy that looks at you."

"Still sort of sweet."

When we arrived at the hot pink house and knocked on the door.

"Why hello there big fella." I coughed so she would notice me. "Oh and hello little orphan girl."

"Look your old enough to know that you're a demigod so are you coming back to camp or not?"

"No, I'm not coming to camp."

Travis moved in the door. "Well your mom is worried about you and wants you at camp so come on."

"I'll tell you what; me and Hun over here will compete in a beauty pageant. If I win I get to stay and you have to go out with me and if she wins then I go with you guys and I never think about you in any other way than a guy that I see sometimes."

I pushed Travis out of the way. "Deal."

"Oh and Travis has to be one of the judges." I turned toward my boyfriend and saw him gulp. That bastard, if he doesn't vote for me we are so over. I stomped back in the car. Travis got in after me.

"Look Katie, you made the deal so you can't get mad at me for anything that happens."

"You shut your face, sir!"

"Touchy touchy."

"No, no touchy touchy until after the pageant that I will win!" We drove in silence after that. I I. M. ed Miranda about the pageant and she said that she was coming as soon as possible to help me. Little did I know that soon as possible meant a few hours.

"Okay, Katie, there's a talent part, swimsuit, formal wear, and a part were they ask you a question. I already picked out the perfect dresses and swimsuit for you so you just need to relax and let me do all the work." Miranda put a mask on me and then put cucumbers over my eyes while she washed my hair. She then trimmed it and put some highlights in it. She curled it and put some stuff on my teeth that apparently makes them whiter. She painted my nails a dark green. While my nails were drying, she went to pick out my first dress. A sleeveless dark green dress went down to my ankles with a green bejeweled sash around my waist. My heels matched my dress. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I actually looked nice. Miranda put minimum makeup on me just some mascara, light pink lipstick, and blush. Miranda drove me to where the pageant was being held. I expected to see a bunch of girls there but there was only Lindsey, her clique, the judges, and the audience. I saw Lindsey scoff at me; fortunately, Miranda was with me and flipped her off. I was surprised to see that the host of the pageant was the one and only Connor Stoll. He winked at me when I walked on stage. I looked at Miranda in the audience. She just shrugged. I had to walk across stage, wave a little, and then sashay back off stage. Easy peasy, but then I watched Lindsey do it and I knew that this would be hard. It was the swimsuit part of the competition now. Miranda got me a black two-piece swimsuit with black heels. It was very simple but showed off all the right curves on me. I winked at Travis when I walked on stage. Connor not so secretly smacked the back of his brother's head to bring him back to the real world. I felt confident on that part of the competition but now it was the talent part and I had no idea what I was going to do. "Miranda, what am I supposed to do for the talent part?"

"Don't you do ballet?"

"How did you know about that?"

"You left a leotard at camp once." I blushed.

"Oh that's were that went."

"Yeah and I brought it so let me put your hair in a bun and then you can go amaze the judges."

"And my boyfriend."

"You're what?" I ran into the changing room before she could say anything else.

I saw Travis and Connor's faces when I walked on stage. I tried to ignore their questioning looks and get into my first pose. The lights were dimmed and soft music began to play. I moved with the music letting myself do whatever moves I felt would fit. When I finished dancing no one clapped, they all just stared at me. I began to worry that I did horribly when I heard a thunder of clapping from the audience. I quickly bowed and ran off stage. Miranda jumped up and down when she saw me.

"You did so great! I loved it; you are so going to win!" I just rolled my eyes and put on a simple sundress to answer the one question. Connor strolled up to me once I made it up on stage. "Katie Gardner we won't to know what love is." I gaped at Connor because I mean really, what kind of question is that? I looked at Travis.

"Well love can't be described it's something you have to feel. It's the look two people give each other from across the room and they just have a special connection. It's when your cold and when you think about that person you're instantly warmed. It is when you can watch them walk away from you and have your heart broken but you let them go because you want what's best for them. That's what I think love is." I broke eye contact with Travis and went backstage again. I put on a white Greek styled dress on for the announcing of you won the pageant. I walked on stage and saw that instead of Connor it was Travis announcing the winner. Lindsey winked at him in her hot pink evening gown. I wanted to puke just at the sight of her in the horribly colored dress but I kept my face rid of emotions.

"The winner of the pageant is the beautiful, talented, charming Miss Katie Gardner!" I almost fainted on spot. I grabbed my flowers from Travis and watched as he put a tiara on my head. I wanted to be the bigger person so I turned toward Lindsey and said. "I won slut now keep your eyes off my man because I'm better than you. What now, you can the kiss the dirt on my shoes because that's all your worth! Never mess with the Katie Gardener because she will crush you, yeah!" Did I say I was going to be the bigger person? Well psych! Today was a good day. I sauntered pass Travis and told Lindsey that she was riding with Connor and Miranda back to camp. I didn't talk to Travis the whole trip back, I wanted to pretend I was mad at him. He put his arm around me when we finally arrived at camp. "Are you mad at me Katie-Kat?"

"No, I'm actually feeling pretty smug right now."

"I thought so."

"Did you think I was going to win?"

"I was certain." I kissed him on the cheek.

"You better have been. Well goodnight, Travis."

"Goodnight, Girlfriend."

"I'll never tire of hearing that."

"You better not."

**Okay i'm back yeah I'm a horible person blah blah blah I promise to make the next chapter funnier and you will see more of Josh and Suzanne woop! okay I don't own pjo or anything else meantioned that your like wtm she oesn't own that yeah I don't own that either. So review my loves and I hope school is going wondefuly for you guys byeee**


	12. 12 Wedding planner and helper

**I own nothing…. **

12. Wedding planner and helper

"Travis this is the most important mission we have had so far, so hurry up and meet me in the strawberry fields." A few minutes later I spotted a head full of curls coming my way.

"Okay so what's going on? What is the important mission?"

"Miranda's wedding, duh."

"Yeah I know she and Connor are getting married, I lost the poll, and Connor didn't even tell me until last week. But I'm not seeing what this has to do with our important mission."

"That is the mission. I have to plan the wedding and you are my helper."

"Well when's the wedding?"

"In a week." Travis grabbed a drink from a kid walking by gulped it then proceeded to spit it out. Oh that drama queen.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Well yes, yes it was."

"You're such a kid."

"An awesome kid."

"Whatever you want to think."

"I will, I will. Anyways how are we supposed to pull off this miracle?"

"I don't know but we will, so you go so go see if the Apollo kids can do the music for the wedding and see if Hephaestus can do lighting and everything."

"What are you going to do?"

"Get Connor and Miranda to agree on colors, pick out flowers that go with the colors, and go dress shopping with Miranda."

"Yeah I'll stick to my jobs."

"I thought so and also get some guys to help later this week set up the pavilion and make Connor choose his groomsmen."

"Gotcha."

Getting Miranda and Connor to agree on colors was harder than I thought. I sighed while Miranda yelled about how periwinkle was indeed a color. I wonder what Travis was doing. My thoughts were interrupted by Miranda smirking and Connor pouting.

"The colors are dark yellow and light pink."

I heard Connor mumbling, "We should have had bright green and orange."

I shook my head, oh these kooky people. From the colors it was easy to choose Day Break Orange and pink Frangipanis for the flowers. Now for the dress shopping. I was expecting hell the whole time we were shopping, but it was surprisingly easy. I had prayed to Aphrodite that Miranda would find her dress and accessories very easily and soon enough when we walked into the store all Miranda could do was gawk at the mannequin. It already had everything paired with and it was absolutely perfect. I would try and describe the dress but that's not really my strong point so it's perfect and that's all you're getting out of me. The bridesmaid dresses were just simple dark yellow sundresses. The next few days were blurs of plans and making sure Travis knew what he was doing. When I stood by my sister as her maid of honor it all dawned on me. This could be me some day. All the craziness from making sure the gods didn't sit next to mortal family so no one would get anymore cousins to trying to get the groom not to eat the chocolate wedding cake before the wedding. I smiled adoringly at the couple as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. I'm not sure if they registered that they had a crowd of people with them or that they were saying words. They communicated through their eyes and I sighed wishing one day I could be able to have conversations with my eyes. Yes, that did indeed sound weird but whatever.

I glanced over at Travis only to see him staring at me. He blushed when I looked at him questioningly. I then raised an eyebrow; I mean who knows what he was thinking about. I watched as Connor and Miranda ran out of the garden (yes the wedding was held in a garden, child of Demeter, duh!). I stood next to Travis.

"They are a cute couple, huh?"

"Yeah, I never thought my brother would settle down and get married though."

"Me either and Connor got married before you. Hm shown up by your own little brother Travis."

"Oh shut up."

"Well that's not nice."

"I love you."

"Whoa where did that come from?"

"I guess it's the wedding stuff but I just wanted to state that."

"Oh well I love you too."

"Must you say that so nonchalantly?"

"Oh big word, Travey."

"You suck."

"Nah, I don't roll like that."

Tessa, a daughter of Aphrodite, looked weirdly at Travis and I. Travis was the first to say something.

"What are you looking at?" He always was one for manners. Cue eye roll here.

"Well it's just that after a while you guys stopped talking and just looked at each other. Something about how he wasn't nice I guess."

"Actually we said a few other things after that, but I guess your lip reading skills are a little rusty." I blushed thinking about what was said. My thoughts were interrupted by Tessa squealing.

"Omg! You guys thought spoke."

This time I spoke up. "We what?"

"It's when to couples are totally in synch and can talk by looking at each other. My mother only gives the blessing to couples who are really in love." I didn't think my face could get any brighter.

"Oh well Travis and I have some important things to do so bye, Tessa." I quickly ran off watching Tessa prance over to gossip no doubt about what just happened.

"Where exactly are we going, Gardner?"

"To your cabin to relax."

"What about the reception."

"Well some guest flirted with Annabeth. So the Hecate cabin is trying to fix everything and make it um less wet."

"Why the Hecate cabin?"

"Because magic makes the world go round." I laughed and ran into the Hermes cabin.

What I saw scarred me for life and gave me blackmail for years to come. I looked over at Travis; let's see if this thought speaking really worked.

_Travis can you hear me?_

_Loud and clear._

_Okay well sneak over to the corner of your cabin and get the camera and pda horn._

_Oh I see, you're evil, Gardener. This will be epic! _

I laughed as I clicked the perfect picture of Josh and Suzanne kissing! I then clicked another picture of their faces when Travis blew the horn. I rolled on the floor laughing Travis right next to me. Suzanne jumped up.

"I was practicing for a play."

"What play?" I countered.

"Um."

"Oh um sounds wonderful."

"You know what I don't have to explain myself. Josh will."

Josh stepped up with his hands in his pockets.

"I like her, she likes me, we kissed, and I liked it."

Suzanne yelled.

"I thought we were going to wait to tell people!"

"We already got the pda horn pulled on us; I think the cat is out of the bag, Suzy."

She humped. "Don't call me Suzy." I watched them bicker as they walked out.

"I guess Hermes and Demeter kids are just coupling up all over the place."

Travis put his arm around me.

"I think it's the Hermes charm." I glared at him. "Okay or maybe it's the Demeter beauty."

"You better believe it."

**Sorry sorry sorry being a freshman/jock/nerd is hard. Haha. Okay so I have the rest of the chapters planned out but I have some questions. Do you guys still want me to do all of this in Travis's point of view? And also can I get at least five or ten reviews if I do I promise I will update before Saturday! Okay so will you guys send in some couple names for Josh and Suzanne? I'm really starting to love them. Okay bye people wish you guys luck in your nerdy sportsy school lives. **


	13. 13 Pen and pencil

13. Pen and Pencil

"Travis, are you finished yet?"

"No, Katie, it takes time to write an essay."

"It's only a page."

"Genius takes time."

"Exactly, so why is it taking you so long."

"Shut up."

"That's not nice."

"Neither is your face."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Your mom doesn't make sense."

The sky rumbled in the distance.

"Sorry Demeter." I laughed as Travis stared nervously at the sky. We had to write a one page essay over one reason why heroes are important. Most people had come up with the answer very easily, except Travis.

"Hurry up, Travis."

"Why, Katie just can't wait to spend more time with me?"

"No, of course not, but lunch is soon."

"Oh yeah, well I'll be finished soon."

"You better be, Stoll."

"Why so hostile, Gardner?"

"'Cuz I have to see your face."

"Harsh."

"That's how I roll."

Travis pouted then went back to writing. Ten minute later he looked up from his paper.

"Are you finally finished?"

"Yep, read it."

_Katie, things have changed between us, I know you must have noticed this also. We used to hate each other, but now I look forward to our playful banter every day. This may seem like the cowardly thing to do, but I think it's the best way for me not to make a fool out of myself. I like you, maybe even love you anyways I have been working on this for awhile. Will you be my girlfriend? When you turn around there will be a picnic behind you. If you just want to just be friends I understand but I hope you will accompany me to the beach. - I sounded professional right? I hope so I got a lot of help with this. Wait this is ruining the romantic moment isn't it? I'm just going to shut up, but I'm writing so I'm not really talking. Okay I'm just going to stop now. _

I laughed at the end and then my brain registered, Travis likes me! Travis freaking Stoll likes me maybe even loves me. I could be his girlfriend. The boy with the softest hair ever, baby blue eyes to die for, and muscular arms that fit perfectly around my waist wanted me to be his girlfriend. That boy is also probably wondering why I haven't answered yet. I guess I should turn around now. Sure enough Travis did have a picnic ready. How in the world did I not notice that?

"Travis."

"Yes." I could see that he was starting to sweat.

"I like you too." He immediately picked me up and swung me around. "Travis, I'm getting dizzy."

'Oh sorry but you don't know how excited I am.

"Me too, Travis, me too. Anyways where is your real essay?" Travis's face blanked.

"Really Travis, really?"

"Well, my wonderful girlfriend could always help me."

"I can't believe you're cheating on me 'cuz this girlfriend is ready to go on a picnic."

"Please, Katie." He made his eyes really big and wrapped his arms around me. He whispered in my ear. "Please, Katie."

"Ugh fine, but don't make this a daily thing."

"Wouldn't think of it, Katie."

"Mmmhm so let's go eat our picnic and work on your essay."

And that's how our first date was spent. Three hours of splashing eating and making Travis concentrate on the essay. Travis was walking me back to my cabin to get ready for dinner.

"Will you read over my essay one more time, daffodil?"

"As long as you don't call me daffodil again." I shook my head as I finished reading it.

"What it's not good."

"Well, I helped you so it's good."

"Then why were you shaking your head."

"Because you went above and beyond the requirement and wrote a three page essay."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well normally yes but now it's well, it's going to be frustrating for you."

"Why?"

"Travis look at your paper." He looked at it. "What do you see?"

"Katie just tell me."

"Oh fine, always taking the fun out of things. Well you wrote the paper in pencil."

"Yeah I know, still not seeing the problem."

"The paper has to be written in pen."

"Chiron will make an exception right?"

"Well he might but unfortunately we have Dionysus for class this week while Chiron is away."

"So I have to rewrite everything in pen?"

"Yep."

"I hate my life." I gave the poor guy a kiss on the cheek. "I like it a little more." I then kissed him on the lips. We ended up making out for a few minutes. "Okay I love my life a lot more now."

"Thought I might change your mind."

"Can I have another kiss before I go?"

"How about after you finish rewriting that essay."

"You're an evil one."

"I'm your evil one."

"So true."

**Soooo sorry ugh school is killing me. Anyways review, if I didn't get reviews I wouldn't be updating right now. I don't own anything. Does anyone else run cross country I would love to hear stories or tips. Since most of my friends think cross country is an easy sport. Pshaw those losers that I call friends huh. Anyways I'm sorry guys but I'll try harder I promise especially if I get to 90 reviews this chapter! P.S Real Steel is a good movie. **


	14. 14 The ornament and the Christmas tree

**I'm baaaack it's Christmas break so expect updates like crazy! Wows haven't done this in a while. I don't own anything except what I do own. **

14. The ornament and the Christmas tree

"Travis, can you please stop throwing tinsel all over the place."

"But it's so shiny."

"Really, just put it on the tree."

"Why are you in such a rush, daffodil?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that, and because Chiron has a special Christmas mission for us."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we finish decorating the tree."

"Can I at least have a kiss?"

"And why, my dear Travis, do you need a kiss."

"Because I have the most beautifulest, awesomest, funniest, girlfriend ever, so why not kiss her as much as possible."

"I think you just made up some words."

"Does it matter?"

"Come here."

Right when he was about to kiss me, I gave him a kiss on his nose and put an ornament on his shirt."

"Hey, I'm not a Christmas tree."  
>"I know, Christmas trees smell better."<p>

"Harsh, Gardner."

"Hilarious, Stoll."

After a few minutes I looked over at Travis trying to disentangle the lights. I couldn't help but smile at my boyfriend. Snow started falling even harder now, thanks to Dionysius letting it get cold in camp. "Trav, it's starting to snow harder let's go inside to drink some hot chocolate and I'll tell you the mission."

"Finally."

"Oh shut up."

"Now Katie we have little kids at this camp so we don't say that word."  
>"Fine then shut your face." And I left Travis to ponder that little bit while I went inside the warm Demeter cabin.<p>

"Okay, Chiron needs us to go to the mall and get Christmas presents."

"So what's the big deal?"

"Well, its Christmas Eve, and monsters will be all over the mall looking for an easy meal."

"Oh man, well how many presents do we have to get."

"Well a bunch of parents sent lists of what they want their child to have."

"So it's going to be a long night?"

"It's going to be a long night."

"Let's get going then."

I got in Travis's car getting ready for the mission of Hades I was going to have to endure. I then looked oddly at my boyfriend dancing wildly to Did it on em by Nicki Minaj.

"Put your number twos in the air if ya did it on em!"He yelled.

I shook my head. "That is so not an appropriate song."

"I'm not an appropriate boy."

"That's one of the truest things you've ever said."

"Hurtful."

"Man up."

"Oh trust me, I am all man."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Well I would argue but we're here."

"Thank gods."

"I'm offended."

"That was the point." I smirked and started walking in the mall. I grimly looked at the long list of things I had to get. Finally Travis caught up to me. "You take this part of the lit and I'll take the other. We can meet back up in two hours. Got it?"

"But this is a long list." Travis whined.  
>"Oh stop being a baby."<p>

"Fine, but I don't like it."

"I don't care if you like it just do it."

"That's what she said."

"Travis." I was getting very testy.

"Ok, ok, I'm going."

"I entered all the stores possible, pushing through shoppers the best I could. It wasn't long until I saw a monster."

"Merry Christmas, sweetie."

"Go die in Tarturus." I stabbed her and wiped the monster dust off my jeans.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to leave the mall."

I gritted my teeth; the mist could be so stupid sometimes. Apparently the man saw me punch some old woman. I purposefully avoided Travis's condescending look when he finished his part of the shopping. "Don't say a word."

"I wasn't." I could see Travis trying to fight a smirk. I turned my head and turned the radio up. I fell asleep dreaming of candy canes, mistletoe, hot chocolate, and presents. Actually I dreamed about monsters, war, and dead loved ones but I would rather keep this on a happy note. I looked up and saw Travis smiling down on me.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie."

"Are we at camp yet?"

"No, we will be soon though."

"Oh ok, Merry Christmas then."

"Why do we celebrate Christmas, I mean we're demigods."

"Well I think after the war we all need a little holiday spirit. I mean those little kids were too young to see that kind of fighting, this is one way of letting them enjoy part of their once forgotten childhood."

"I'm really lucky that you're smart."

"Don't you forget it." The rest of the ride I snuggled next to Travis as he drove, yeah that may have been dangerous but hey I'm dating a Stoll, obviously I like danger.

I woke up the next morning in my own bed with hot chocolate on my dresser. I noticed the note under it too. _Katie, Merry Christmas, I carried you to your bed last night if you were wondering anyways I love you and just wanted to say that. Your present is under your bed. Don't bother coming to my cabin today, the snow is piled high so just Iris message. See you when I see you Katie-Kat, save me some mistletoe ;). _

I smiled when I finished reading the note and reached under my bed to get my present. I couldn't believe Travis got this for me! I screamed out of excitement waking the rest of my siblings up.

**Review and tell me what you think the present is and the inner will get something special. Don't worry this chapter isn't over there will be a part two as an apology and Christmas present! So review and guess and it's okay I've scolded myself for procrastinating. I've been busy with basketball and school and friends but it's Christmas break soo that means more updates, Yay! Thanks guys for actually keeping up with this story, toodaloo **


	15. 15 The ornament and the Christmas tree 2

**Last one, so sad/excited anyways I don't own pjo or there would be a lot more Tratie :D ok ok here I gooooo**

15. The Ornament and the Christmas tree pt. 2

Omgoodness, he got me a puppy! The little golden retriever started barking as soon as I saw her. Yes, it's a her I just now these things. This was soooo crazy and magical it seemed magical. That's it, her name will be Tinker bell because she made my Christmas magical. Wow don't I sound hyper. My siblings started waking up at the sound of her Tinker's yipping.

"Omg, is that a dog?"

"She's so cute!"

"Can I pet her?"

See even they knew it was a her. I let all of my siblings pet her while I told them that Travis got me her for Christmas. My little sister Jeanie looked up at me with wonder.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"There's a ring on her collar."

"What are you talking about?"

"Right here, there's a ring." Soon enough all my siblings were crowded around looking at the ring. I gaped in amazement because there was a ring, a beautiful ring at that. The ring was surrounded by little green emeralds and the prettiest diamond I have ever seen in the middle. I quickly ran into the bathroom almost falling since I had socks on and turned the shower on letting the mist fill the room. I stuttered as I started Iris messaging Travis. I looked in the rainbow only to see Travis in a suit on his knee smiling at me.

"So I see you got my gift."

"Are you, I mean are you really asking me, I mean are you really…..in my room?" I waved my hand through the mist and ran back into my room. Sure enough there was a suit cladded Travis still on his knee surrounded by my siblings, Hermes, and Demeter.

"What do you say?" I jumped on Travis only managing to say yes, yes, yes over and over with tears pouring down my face.

"That was the answer I was hoping for." The only smile that matched mine was Travis's. I pulled him into a kiss and didn't let him go. I looked over at our parents and saw them with big smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations, sweetie. The wedding will be beautiful, I will, of course, supply all the flowers."

"And I will supply anything that I can steal." Hermes said. Then they gave us hugs and with a kiss from my mom and a wink from Hermes they left as soon as they came. My siblings all gave Travis and I hugs and then we walked over to the Hermes cabin being met with another round of screams and congratulations.

I sat at the campfire listening to the squeals of kids of all ages opening the gifts that they were hoping for. I looked up at Travis who I was basically sitting on and then I looked down at the sleeping Tinker Bell in my lap. I whispered in my fiancé's ear.

"Best Christmas ever."

"They can only get better." He said as he smiled down on me.

"Travis, I guess we have to go through the most dangerous mission ever."

"And what would that be, Kitty-Kat?"

"Life with each other." He chuckled.

"I think your right; I think you might actually be right.""

"I'm always right, Stoll."

"In your dreams, Stoll." I blushed at the name.

"Soon to be Stoll, you mean."

"Not soon enough." And those were the words I fell asleep to.

**Awww too cute! K girly moment over back to business. Sooo can someone yell sequel! Forget the same old stories in Travis's p.o.v. ad say hello to new missions from planning a wedding to planning the life for the children. Would you guys like that? Especially since I totally left you guy hanging. Hey Hey Hey give me a shout out on twitter my name is narnianiara so follow so I know you guys are still there and if you don't have a twitter you know all you have to do isssss REVIEW ok I'm finished with this lonnnng note so bye loves. This story is over but be on the lookout for the new one **


	16. 16 Drabble and a Name

**I'm baaaccck and bored as ever. Half day of school and I'm almost on spring break so I decided to tell you guys the name of y new story and maybe give a little drabble so it's not just some bleh author's note **

**Ok here we go I don't own pjo**

I looked up at the ceiling wondering how life could be so boring at times, like now, for instance. I was contemplating the idea of having yet another bowl of cereal when my ever lovely fiancée waltzed right in and sat on my bed.

"Get up kitty-kat." I glared at the nickname and thought about what I was doing for a split second before getting up.

"Where are we going?"

"To the movies."

"To see what?"

"The Lorax.  
>"Why?"<p>

"Because you were bored." I smiled up at him. I guess he can be sweet, sometimes. Right when I walked out of my cabin a bucket of honey dropped down on my head.

"Actually I was bred and you just made my day much more funny."He barely got that sentence out before doubling over in laughter with Conner at his side. I stomphed my fot and glared at the two with honey still dripping down my head. Travis walked up to me and tried to make me look at him.

"Don't touch me, I shun you."

"Please, I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Will you forgive me?"

"If you have oreos."

"What if I steal some for you later."

"Fine, I guess." He smiled at me and wiped some of the honey off of my cheek. He leaned don and kissed me softly. I leaned in and wrapped my arms around him.

"Now you're sticky too!"

"But I got a kiss."

"Touché." I started walking off to the showers when Travis called after me.

"Where are you going, love?" I tried not to melt at the love part and yelled back.

"To the showers, idiot, and I better have oreos when I come out."

"I just one question though."

"What, Trav?"

"Are we still going to the movies?" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"After I'm clean sure."

"Oh and one more question."

"What?"

"Can I take a shower with you?" I gave him my best death glare and turned around ready to take a shower. I turned back around and yelled again.

"Don't forget my oreos!"

**Now that that's over, my class and that horrid drabble. The name of the new story will be Dum Dum Dum Dummmmm Missions of Life: Operation Tratie. You guys liiike it? Okay well bye be on the lookout, send my reviews cuz I'm still booored and ya love me! Don't worry the feeling mutual ;) **


	17. An AN with a reminder

Okay so just to let you guys know If you didn't know thaaaaat I posted the first official chapter of the sequel to this! So just look me up and find it since I posted it last night. I hate just posting this without a story buuut there's technically a story when you go read the other story..get it? Huh whatever so go read and review it makes me more motivated to write faster..no seriously! Now go go hurry.


End file.
